


Intervention

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [40]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “Our best friends finally get so tired of the unresolved sexual tension that they lock us in a room and refuse to let us out until we’ve talked in a room and refuse to let us out until we’ve talked it through. They called it an intervention”





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Number two is here!!
> 
> Again thanks to my amazing muse :)

“This is ridiculous!” 

“Come on guys!”

“Not until you fucking talk this shit out!”

Camila leaned her forehead against the door. Lauren let her fist rest against it as she scowled at the wood. There was the subtle click of heels as Dinah walked away from the now locked door.

“I hate her.” Lauren growled.

“Please, it was all three of them.” Camila snapped.

“The fuck do we even need an intervention for?” Lauren whined.

That… was a good question. Camila slid down the door, brow furrowed as she thought about it.

\----

So, rewind about five hours. Dinah was watching as Lauren and Camila joked around.

“Dinah, you’re glaring.” Normani sighed as she came to stand by her side. Dinah huffed and pointed at the laughing pair.

“Tell me you see it.” Dinah demanded.

“Of course we see it.” Ally said as she peered under Dinah’s arm. “Hence ‘Camren’.”

“But when are they gonna see it?” Dinah whined. Normani gently took Dinah’s hand in hers to stop her pointing aggressively at the oblivious pair.

“Come on, they obviously do.” Ally scoffed before eyeing Camila and Lauren again. “They do right?” She asked, suddenly unsure.

Normani tilted her head and watched as Camila bit her lip and nodded slowly to whatever Lauren was saying. Lauren stuttered slightly and ran her hand through her hair as she spoke with a small smile on her face.

“Nah, they don’t know.” Normani concluded.

“Give them ‘till the end of the day.” Ally defended. “Guarantee they know and are pretending not to.”

\----

“They don’t know.” Ally said bluntly, collapsing in a chair next to Dinah. Dinah and Normani nodded in agreement.

“I have seen too much flirting for one day.” Normani groaned.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen enough ‘fuck me’ eyes for a year.” Dinah sighed.

Camila and Lauren burst into the room, giggling and with their arms wrapped around each other. Lauren fell onto the sofa in the room, pulling Camila down into her lap as she giggled. Camila snorted quietly and burrowed her face into Lauren’s hair, instantly relaxing.

Dinah, Ally and Normani watched with raised eyebrows. Lauren noticed their staring and stopped giggling, smiling widely at them.

“What?” She asked lightly. The three of them shrugged and went back to their conversation.

“I mean they just need to either get it out their system and.. Well ya know.. Fuck. Or date and be happy forever. I vote option two.” Dinah said loudly.

The giggling on the sofa stopped and they were looking at Dinah with red faces.

“The fuck are you guys talking about?” Lauren asked with a shocked look on her face.

“The fact you two should just fucking admit you like each other.” Normani mumbled under her breath.

“What?” Camila asked.

“Just a film.” Ally interrupted quietly. “Dinah’s really into… the new pitch perfect film…” Ally continued, her voice trailing off as she panicked.

“Queerbaiting.” Lauren said before pulling Camila further onto her lap. “Still gonna watch it though.”

Camila trailed her finger along the edge of Lauren’s jaw, lightly tracing down her neck before resting her head on Lauren’s collarbone with a quiet sigh.

Dinah, Normani and Ally slowly left the murmuring pair on the sofa and leaned in closer.

“So…” Normani began, glancing over at Lauren who was now watching a dozing Camila sleep with a smile on her face.

“We need a plan.” Ally hissed.

“I have one.” Dinah said slowly. “I say we lock them in a room until they sort it out.”

Ally and Normani shook their heads at Dinah’s ridiculous idea and began brainstorming other ideas.

\---

“You are staying in there until you talk about it!” Dinah yelled as she pulled the key out the door.

“What?!” Lauren yelled, fist banging on the door. “Dinah let us out!”

“Deal with that sexual tension then maybe I’ll let you out!” Dinah shouted back.

“This is ridiculous!” Lauren growled.

“Come on guys!” Camila whined.

“Not until you fucking talk this shit out!” Dinah yelled back. There was a defeated sigh and Dinah walked away from the door to meet Ally and Normani in the room next door.

“Told you it was our best idea.” Dinah said with a grin.

Normani and Ally reluctantly agreed before they began messing around on Instagram and waiting for Camren to figure their shit out.

\----

Camila fiddled with her fingers as Lauren walked over to the sofa at the other end of the room.

“This is stupid.” Camila muttered, moving to join Lauren.

“I just don’t get why.” Lauren sighed, leaning her head on Camila’s shoulder when she sat down.

Camila blushed when Lauren traced her fingers over the back of her hand, delicately going up her forearm before trailing back down to her fingertips. Dinah’s words were ringing in her ears. 

“We.. don’t have sexual tension right?” Camila said tentatively. Lauren’s finger paused and tightened her grip around Camila’s finger where she had been linking their fingers together.

“Nah…” Lauren said quietly. “We… we don’t.” Camila hummed and looked at Lauren who had moved her head off her shoulder.

“But if we did…” Camila whispered. Lauren swallowed roughly and moved her hand off Camila’s to slide her arm around Camila’s neck and pull her closer.

“It would definitely not be the end of the world.” Lauren said. Camila nodded quickly, moving closer to Lauren unconsciously licking her lips, drawing Lauren’s curious eyes down to the soft lips that had been swiped by a pink tongue.

“Right.. So it wouldn’t be bad if we were to kiss right now then.” Camila breathed out, lips practically grazing Lauren’s.

“Definitely not.” Lauren said, leaning forward and capturing Camila’s lips with her own. Camila sighed against her lips, moving impossibly closer and slipping her hands under Lauren’s t-shirt.

Lauren twitched under Camila’s grip when she felt a soft tongue swipe over her lips, teasingly licking into her mouth before moving back.

“Camila.” Lauren mumbled. Camila hummed, pressing kisses along her cheek before moving down her neck. Lauren tangled her hand in Camila’s hair as she felt lips sucking at her neck, teeth gently biting and forcing a small whimper out of Lauren’s mouth.

“You called baby?” Camila said, moving her lips off her neck and running her thumb over the quickly reddening spot, her legs now straddling Lauren’s hips as she pushed her back against the sofa. Lauren’s hands gripped at Camila’s hips and closed her eyes gently.

“I really like you.” Lauren breathed out. Camila hummed and kissed the tip of Lauren’s nose.

“We should’ve done this months ago.” Camila muttered.

“Agreed.” Lauren mumbled as Camila bit her bottom lip gently.

“You two fucked yet?” Dinah’s voice was muffled through the door and Lauren sighed, leaning her head on Camila’s collarbone, hands stroking up her spine.

“No! Let us out DJ!” Camila yelled.

“No!”

“Right that gives us a few hours.” Camila said with a mischievous grin. Lauren looked up at her in awe before she shook her head fondly.

“Camila Cabello… you sly fox.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Comments / kudos / requests welcome here or on my Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
